


Debt to a Summoned

by L0LA34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0LA34/pseuds/L0LA34
Summary: “Come on Levi, let’s check it out! What could possibly go wrong?”Hange’s words now rang hollow in Levi’s ears as he stared at the otherworldly creature seated on his kitchen’s ceiling.“What did you say you are?”“A sex demon...”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is polluting my thought process on my main fic so: Hiiiii! This is a new, much lighter work! I hope it’ll go well and be fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is there anything you wish to own; anything your heart desires strong enough to call upon the forces of the other worlds?”

“A smaller dick-oof”

Hange elbowed Levi in the ribs under the curious stare of the man seated in front of them. He had claimed to be a summoner, capable of calling spirits and creatures from the “other” plane for anyone that could pay the price the summoned would ask for.

When they had heard about the strange tanned man with gold and emerald eyes that wandered the Central Park, offering tarot readings, crystals to absorb and reflect energy or herbs and candles for various ceremonies, Levi’s friend had harassed the small Alpha into meeting the summoner.

And here they were.

“You can ask for anything. Nothing is too big or too small for them,” the tanned man mused.

Hange and Levi stared at each other, before the raven-haired Alpha cleared his throat.

“Okay. I want the company I work for to become the largest in its sector. And earn a lot of money.”

Hange groaned and shook their head at the Alpha’s demand but kept their mouth shut.

“That sounds wonderful. I am sure a summoned will answer your plea.”

  
A few minutes later, Hange and Levi stepped out in the afternoon sun, and, instead of parting ways and head home, they decided to grab some drinks. It felt like an invisible force was pulling them deeper into the city’s guts, until they had little knowledge of where they were or why they were still out.

Things only grew more and more fuzzy when the two friends stepped into a hazy club, loud music and dimmed lights welcoming them. At one point, they lost sight of each other and Levi ended up at another club, buying drinks to a brunet with the most intriguing pair of green and yellow eyes. The Alpha thought they must have met before but could not place where and ignoring all the blaring sirens in his head and with a slight slur in his speech, he invited the mesmerizing beauty to his place.

The sex had been worth the hundreds of ferols Levi had spent that night. The brunet had sinfully rolled his hips, worked his thighs and thrown his waist back into every thrust of the Alpha’s hips, and when Levi had been unable to move any longer, the brunet had ridden him till the early morning, ignoring the Alpha’s pleas for a break.

  
  


_“Come on Levi, let’s check it out! What could possibly go wrong?”_

  
  


Hange’s words now rang hollow in Levi’s ears as he stared at the otherworldly creature seated on his kitchen’s ceiling.

“What did you say you are?”

“A sex demon. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of us. Last time I was in the human world, you guys at least _knew_ who we were.”

Levi massaged his eyes, sighed and walked out of the kitchen. A light patter followed behind him and when he turned around, his demonic guest was walking behind him, head upside-down and feet – claws? – latched on the ceiling.

“What?” the Alpha asked.

“You summoned me. I’m supposed to follow you.”

“Okay. I drank a lot more last night than I thought and I’m having some rad hallucinations. I’ll go sleep, and that… _thing_ will be gone,” the Alpha muttered.

The demon cleared its throat.

“ _Excuse me._ I can hear your fuckin rude remarks. I’m no figment of your imagination, you sealed a contract with me last night, doofus.”

“No, I did not. Just disappear already,” the Alpha replied, finger pointed at the other.

“Yes, you did the second you splattered cum all over me,” the demon replied.

Levi turned to glare at the creature. It looked somewhat human. For one, it had two arms and stood on its two legs, albeit on the ceiling. Its skin looked like molten bronze and gooey yet was scaly. It wore no clothing but had thick brown fur from its sculpted waistline down to its clawlike feet. Its face had delicate features that softened its general scary appearance and two long, pointy ears that peeked out of a mop of brown hair. 

“I didn’t cum all ov-”

The demon sighed and hopped off the ceiling, landing with unexpected delicacy on the floor. Walking towards the Alpha, it shook its head and swirled a hand in the air, and under Levi’s horrified and confused gaze it morphed into the beautiful brunet the Alpha had shared his bed with.

“You came on my face, my ass and so deep inside me, I’ll feed off your essence for the next week or so.”

“What do you want from me?” the Alpha asked, whispering.

The demon cocked its head.

“I should be the one asking you. You summoned me to accomplish something. Once it is done, I will get my reward and the contract will be dissolved,” the demon replied. 

“Summoned?”

A sinking feeling grew in Levi’s chest as the demon explained the situation.

“Yes. We met in the park while I was looking for a human to make a contract with. You expressed a need, I agreed to the summoning, we sealed the contract in the most spectacular way throughout the night and now, here we are. I’ll need you to be a bit more specific with those wishes by the way.”

The Alpha gulped.

“I’m going to fucking murder Hange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? First thoughts??


	2. Cultural Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is but courtesy to know a little about each other when living together.

It had not changed anything.

Levi had gone back to bed Sunday morning, hoping that upon waking the creature that hung around his ceiling would be gone back into the realm of his imagination. Alas, when the Alpha opened his eyes, the demon was napping in a corner of his room’s ceiling. 

They were back in the kitchen, glaring at each other from opposite ends of the room.

“So, you’re really real?” the Alpha asked.

“With how chafed your cock is, I’m surprised you thought it was a dream this long.”

The Alpha groaned. The brunet had not lied. Levi had woken up with a sore dick, a testament to how much the brunet had put him through during the night.

“Okay. Fine. You’re real. How do I get rid of you?”

The brunet was caring for his nails with something he must have brought from his demonic world. The tool was slimy and had teeth that appeared to eat off bits of nails and coat them with a blue jelly, leaving them clean and shiny.

Practical yet disgusting.

“Why you humans meddle with things you don’t understand baffles me,” the brunet sighed. “Give me clear objectives and once they are reached I’ll take my payment and go.”

“Are you going to feed on my soul or something in the end?” Levi asked.

“Hell no! What do you take me for? I am a sex demon, not a _devourer.”_

Levi gawked at the brunet, who looked insulted by the Alpha’s question.

“Okay. So you are like, an incubus?”

“I said I’m a sex demon; not an incubus nor a succubus.”

Levi frowned. What was the difference between a succubus, an incubus and a sex demon? Guessing his inner debate, the brunet spoke again.

“Incubi and succubi are lowly demons of the clan I belong to. They are limited in their choice of partners by sexual role. Sex demons like me are of high birth. We have more power and abilities and no restrictions on how and with whom we make contracts.”

In his human form and with less attitude, the brunet was a decent conversationalist. Levi nodded as he went on with his explanation and description of the demon world and its inhabitants.

“We are not that many, and you could divide us into seven clans. You would know those; I think humans call them deadly sins or something similar. In the demon world, where you belong depends on what you feed on.”

“So, you feed off sex?” Levi asked.

“Sexual energy, to be precise. One of the most potent ways to produce it is through sex, yes. But watching you ride a dildo, or flirting, building up sexual tension could be a good snack too,” the brunet replied.

The Alpha blushed at the demon’s words and looked at him. The brunet was smiling at Levi for the first time since they had met. He hopped off the ceiling and landed on the kitchen island, nimble as a cat.

“Speaking of which, I do feel a little hungry,” the brunet added, purring.

“As long as you stay away from me and don’t bring your… meals here, I don’t care,” Levi replied with a shrug.

The brunet giggled and crawled towards the Alpha.

“You really have no idea what you got yourself into? I can only feed off you until the contract is dissolved. And you don’t want to see me hungry.”

The nail the brunet dragged across Levi’s cheek stole a shiver from the Alpha. Levi did wonder if it was out of fear or lust.

“Tell me your name, human.”

“Levi. What of you, demon?”

“You may call me Eren. You’ve got quite an interesting name. Reminds me of one of the four princes of my world.”

* * *

Levi did not believe in gods and angels, demons and spirits. Despite Eren being as real as could be, it had taken the Alpha most of the day to deal with his presence around him. Wary, Levi kept himself busy far enough to not feel threatened but close enough to monitor the demon. Eren made it easy. The demon reminded the Alpha of a dog; never far from his master, and asleep or having fun by himself.

When the sun began its slow descent towards the horizon, the Alpha tiptoed out of his apartment, while Eren slept on the dining table. He needed some fresh air and to restock his fridge. By the time he reached the grocery store, the oppressive weight Levi had felt on his chest since meeting Eren had disappeared, and the Alpha took unexpected pleasure in choosing fresh produce around the store.

“It was fucking rude to leave me alone, y’know?”

Levi jumped at the sound of Eren’s voice. The demon had spread himself across boxes of fruits and vegetables and was studying the cucumbers beside his face.

“You can’t lie down there!” Levi said, his voice a panicked squeal.

Several heads turned around to stare at him, and the Alpha froze in horror, waiting for the uproar he knew would boil over at the sight of a scantily-clad Eren lounging between cabbages and kiwis.

But nothing happened.

The few shoppers that had turned towards Levi had gone back to selecting their own items, choosing to ignore the eccentric Alpha.

“You better calm down. Only you can see me at the moment,” Eren mused as he picked up an eggplant. “You have fascinating food in this world. Does everything you eat substitute as a sex toy?”

“Nobody fucks themselves with an eggplant, Eren,” the Alpha whispered, slapping the vegetable away from the demon.

For once, Eren had remained on the ground as he followed Levi around the store. The demon seemed to sulk, keeping quiet and to himself all the way back home. While Levi fixed his dinner, Eren had climbed back to the ceiling and rolled himself in a tight ball. Strangely enough, the display had bothered the Alpha.

The next day, Eren seemed in a better mood. The demon sat across the kitchen island while Levi had his breakfast before heading to work.

“Where are you going so early?” Eren asked.

“Work, and it’s 7.30. It’s not that early,” Levi replied, teacup in hand.

“What do you do at this work place? Is that what your wish was about?”

“Yes. I’m a real estate agent. Basically, we build and sell houses, and also help people sell and rent houses,” Levi explained.

“Back when I last came here, people just cut trees down and built their homes. They didn’t buy them,” Eren replied.

Levi glanced at the demon.

“How long ago was that? You don’t look a day over 20.”

“I’m 19. I must have been 15 or 16 back then,” Eren replied.

“So, demon and human years are vastly different,” Levi mused as he washed his empty cup.

“Of course. We, demons, live a lot longer than humans. In human years I’m 3934, but don’t tell anyone. I’ve managed to make them all think I’m 3820.”

Levi blinked at Eren as he processed the information.

“You’re 4000 years old?”

Eren glared at Levi, and the next second, the teacup in the Alpha’s hand exploded.

“3934.”

“Right. 3934.”

* * *

“What happened Saturday night?”

Hange was seated across the sofa in Levi’s office and to anyone asking, the Beta would claim to be working on the latest construction project with Levi. Unbeknownst to them, Eren was a few inches away, lounging on the coffee table in his ruby side opened trousers, more skin exposed than was reasonable.

“I have no idea. I just lost you at some point,” the Alpha replied, eyes trained on his computer.

“Yeah, but why were we even out?” Hange insisted.

“I don’t know. Spur of the moment thing. It happens.”

From his spot in front of Hange, Eren grumbled, “I’m getting hungry, human.”

Levi sighed and massaged his temples. Eren yawned and stretched, his back arching off the table’s glass top. Watching him was more intoxicating than it had any right to be and made for a distraction the Alpha was not sure he could handle.

By the time the Alpha’s workday was over and the pair headed home, Eren had started whining about his hunger every few minutes. The second Levi closed his front door behind him, the demon had jumped him, tearing his trousers open and swallowing the Alpha’s still flaccid cock with ravenous appetite.

It only took a few passes of the demon’s tongue along Levi’s shaft for the Alpha to fully grow in Eren’s mouth. Of course, the Alpha thought. The other was, after all, a sex demon. The feeling of Eren’s tongue laving at every inch of his cock soon had Levi twitching deep in the demon’s mouth. Below him, Eren moaned, loud and obscene, every time the tip of the Alpha’s erection nudged the back of his throat.

Levi soon snapped his hips in the brunet’s face with abandon, chasing after his release with little concern for Eren. The demon seemed to love the Alpha’s hands gripping his head and pulling him to swallow him deeper and longer, until the crown of Levi’s cock slid down into Eren’s throat. When the demon swallowed, throat constricting around the Alpha’s erection, Levi came, with a surprised gasp.

The Alpha’s first spurt of cum slid straight down the demon’s throat, before he pulled away, happy to feel the white shots rain on his face first. With a content sigh, Eren laid down on the dining table and under Levi’s shocked gaze, cleaned the cum off his face with a long, snake-like tongue the Alpha had never noticed.

“Thanks for the dinner, Levi.”

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. Levi had gotten used to Eren napping on any surface in the Alpha’s close vicinity, at home and work. Except on Wednesday, when Eren had claimed to have ‘demon stuff to do’, the pair had been inseparable. When Levi had asked if no one could bump into him, he had explained that if Levi could see, hear and feel him, it was thanks to the contract’s seal.

“My physical body is in your kitchen,” the demon had added.

On Friday morning, the demon had disappeared again. Levi wondered what the ‘demon stuff to do’ was as he walked through the doors of their office building. As the Alpha climbed the stairs to his office, he noticed a few people looking at him a second too long. Heart beating in his chest, he turned in the corridor leading to his office.

A few people were standing by the door, moving in and out of Levi’s office. As he reached the door, a man walked out with his sofa but before the Alpha could speak up, his friend – and boss – turned to him.

“Levi, great timing,” Erwin greeted Levi.

“What’s going on here?”

“Well, remember how you kept on complaining about your workload? We got a new intern; I thought you’d like having them work with you. It should free you a bit,” the blond Alpha told Levi. Erwin turned around. “Hey, kid! Come meet your superior.”

From behind the Alpha’s wide back, a smiling face peeked. Levi’s heart missed a bit at the sight of the long brown hair, gold and emerald eyes and tanned skin.

“Hi! Please take care of me! My name’s Eren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Response to the first chapter was good - great? - and here I am again. Love that you love it, happy to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
